leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spark (move)
Spark (Japanese: スパーク Spark) is a damage dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Spark inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of the target. Spark can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Description |An Electric-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of paralyzing the target.}} |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |An electrified tackle that may paralyze the foe.}} |An electrically charged tackle that may also paralyze the foe.}} |An electrified tackle that may paralyze the target.}} |The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the foe. It may also leave the target paralyzed.}} |The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |26|STAB='}} 21 |21 19 |19|STAB='}} 21 |21 19 |19|STAB='}} 9 |9|STAB='}} 1, 9 |9|STAB='}} 23 |23|STAB='}} 23 |23|STAB='}} |25 19 |19}} 13 |13|STAB='}} 13 |13|STAB='}} 7 |7|STAB='}} 7 |7|STAB='}} 13 |13|13|13|STAB='}} 13 |13|13|13|STAB='}} 13 |13|13|13|STAB='}} 21 |21 19 |19|STAB='}} |25 19 |19}} |STAB='}} By Special move Generation V - }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=39 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 30% chance of paralyzing the target |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Spark had an energy gain of 4%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Spark had a power of 7 and a duration of 0.7 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Spark had a power of 8, an energy gain of 8%, and a duration of 1.2 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause paralysis and prevent any attacks or moves.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with the Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |Charge the target while shrouded in electricity, with a potential to inflict paralysis. The user is weakened for 1 turn.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, the enemy's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=電光 / 电光 '' 閃電 / 闪电 |zh_yue=電光 閃電 |nl=Vonk |fr=Étincelle Etincelle |de=Funkensprung |el=Σπινθήρας |hi=चमक दमक Chamak Damak |id=Percikan Listrik |it=Scintilla |ko=스파크 Spark |pl=Iskra |pt=Faísca |ru=Искра Iskra |sr=Varnice |es_eu=Chispa |es_la=Chispa Chispa Eléctrica (EP217) |ro=Scânteie |vi=Tia Chớp Điện }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can jam de:Funkensprung es:Chispa fr:Étincelle it:Scintilla ja:スパーク zh:电光（招式）